Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device with improved aperture ratio.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which may be one of the widely used display devices, applies a voltage to two opposing electrodes (i.e., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two opposing electrodes, so as to adjust the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer. The LCD device may be formed to maintain a predetermined gap between two substrates to include the liquid crystal layer therebetween. Therefore, spacers may be formed between the two substrates.
However, bonding the spacers to one of the two substrates may complicate the fabrication of the LCD device and increase the manufacturing cost of the LCD device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.